The Christmas Present
by Zilver Wings
Summary: [Christmas oneshot] Miracles always happen during Christmastime. What surprises does this Christmas hold for Sakura? “Love is a many splendor thing.” SxS


The Christmas Present

By Zilver Wings

----

Summary: Christmas one-shot Miracles always happen during Christmastime. What surprises does this Christmas hold for Sakura? "Love is a many splendor thing." SxS

----

"We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!"

Sakura grinned and bowed to the audience as they clapped feverishly.

'Whew, it's finally over.'

She walked back to the back stage and the fake smile plastered on her face changed into a genuine one she saw her best friend aka manager, Tomoyo, beaming at her proudly.

"Sakura-chan, well done on the Christmas charity concert, I'm so proud of you. It's a pity you wouldn't allow me put frills on the hem of your dress and also a nice pink ribbon on the waist. You would have looked even more kawaii!"

Sakura sweat dropped.

She had become a well known professional singer in Asia ever since she won the annual Japan singing contest three years ago when she was twenty-three. Since Tomoyo had already owned a popular fashion line back then, she immediately jumped at the offer to design Sakura's costumes, and quickly became her manager under Sakura's will.

"Tomoyo-chan," Sakura started, but was cut off by an unusually enthusiastic Tomoyo.

"Sakura-chan, today is Christmas, go change your clothes and leave now."

"Hoe?"

Minutes later, Sakura emerged from the dressing room with her make up all removed and her hair let down, clad in a simple silver glittery shirt, a long leather overcoat, jeans and black combat boots, with a long scarf around her neck.

"Tomoyo-chan, aren't you leaving with me?"

She asked uncertainly as she eyed her best friend, who was still instructing people around.

"No, I still have work to do. Have fun, and send my greetings to the person you will meet later. I think you might just receive the best Christmas present ever tonight."

Sakura's eyebrows knitted in confusion for a split second at her friend's strange words, but shrugged it off and walked out of the hall.

As she stood out of the building, her eyes traveled upwards and stared at the beautiful sky above. The snow looked even whiter during night with the contrast of the dark night.

She was freezing cold, but she just couldn't resist the temptation.

A sudden giggle erupted in the silent night. Who would have ever thought that the admired star Kinomoto Sakura would make snow angels in the middle of the night like a child? But there she was lying on her back, waving her arms and legs in concentration.

Unexpectedly, someone behind her put their gloved hands on her shoulders and propped her up, resting her head on their chest in a comfortable position before slipping it down her waist loosely.

Startled, Sakura turned her head. She frowned when she saw who it was.

"Sakura, gomen for yesterday."

"Hmph!"

She crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly, not replying to his apology.

"Okay, I said sorry, so stop ignoring me for gosh's sake!" He cried out in frustration.

Sakura looked at him, eyes alight with anger.

"How could you say that love is love will bring you nothing but misery? If it's true, then why would people still fall in love huh?" She stared back at the snow view before continuing without giving him a chance to answer her questions.

"I mean, it's not as if you've ever experienced it before."

She felt his grip tighten around her waist, but he kept his mouth shut.

Sakura sighed. She was never one to stay mad for long.

Removing his arms around her, she slowly stood up and took out her hand, which he took gratefully.

"I forgive you, this topic is not worth our friendship, but I still hope that you will change your mind, Syaoran. How about coming over to my house, I left your Christmas present at home."

She started walking, but he caught her hand suddenly.

"I have something to say." Syaoran said quietly in a serious tone, making Sakura cease and face him in wonder.

"First, I don't want to risk our friendship too, but if there is no other way…"

His voice faltered, and Sakura looked at him strangely. Why would he want to risk her friendship? Her friends sure acted peculiar today. But she decided to be quiet and listen to the rest of his speech.

"Second, I've experienced love, and still am. Third, people can't help to fall in love, since I am in love with the wrong girl. Love brings me misery because I am friends with her, but I don't have the courage to tell her since I'm pretty sure she feels nothing but friendship towards me."

Sakura felt a pang of jealousy, but she tried to ignore it. He would still be her friend even after getting himself a new girlfriend, right? Somehow, her conscious told her that it wasn't her main concern, but she couldn't think of a better reason.

"Well, I think you should confess to her. It's better to be rejected than regret that you never told her, because at least you had tried. Furthermore, with your qualities, I'm sure no one would be able to resist you."

Sakura gave a forced giggle, but he saw right through her act, just like always.

"Do you think I should tell her?" he asked softly, gazing at her intently the whole time.

Feeling herself blush, Sakura lowered her head to hide her watering eyes as the nagging sensation came flooding back to her even more intense than the last time.

"Yup. So, who's the lucky girl?"

She quickly brushed her hand over her eyes, pretending to be wiping away the snow before she felt her chin being lifted up, her gaze was directly on Syaoran's handsome features.

"You really want to know?"

He looked at her tenderly with affectionate. It was then did she finally see the unhidden fiery passion in his endless pools of amber.

"I..I think I already know who that person is." She stuttered. She didn't feel so cold all of the sudden anymore.

"Oh, and?"

His warm breath tickled her ear as he drew her face closer to his.

Just when their face was millimeters apart, Sakura broke away from his touch and began to run away abruptly, laughing in merriment.

"Gotcha! Race you to my house. Catch me before getting an answer!"

Syaoran groaned before taking off in a jog and gained speed rapidly. Why did he have to fall in love with a girl who always won the champion with him when they were in the athletic team in school, and one so childish?

But he was never one to give up, no matter how hard the challenge was. He watched as the distance between them grew closer gradually, until she was merely a few steps ahead of him.

Not wasting any time, Syaoran pounced on her and they both fell on the ground, laughing like idiots.

"You did that on purpose." He stated the obvious.

Rolling her eyes, Sakura slowly sat up.

"Duh. Ask me any question, and I'll help the girl of your _dreams_ answer you."

"Would she want to go out with a date with me?"

Sakura put her knuckle under her chin and pretended to think hard. When she saw the smile slip off her friend's face as he grew more and more nervous, she walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek, as so often before. But this time, it was different, and they both felt it.

"I'm sure she'd love to."

"I changed my mind. Love is a many splendor thing."

Hand in hand, the two walked away joyfully, not aware of the slight movement of a bush. If the couple had been more observant to their surroundings, they would have realized that something gleamed oddly bright among the bushes.

"Merry Christmas Sakura-chan. I'll call this 'The Christmas Present'. Oh, I'm so happy. This will be the star film of my Sakura-chan film collections!"

The end

----

Can't help it, I'm into the Christmas mood this year! This is my second Christmas one-shot, do you think this one is better than the last one? Anyway, this is my Christmas present to all of you out there, I wish everyone a super duper Merry Christmas and an anti-stress New Year to all of you who will have your exams after the holiday!

Just writing this to release my stress, so don't treat it seriously!

kicks away Biology notes Gosh, only around 15 days until exams!


End file.
